


Life after you

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen invita a Jared y a Christian, sus dos mejores amigos, a un fin de semana en Canadá a un evento de deportes de riesgo. Los problemas comienzan cuando Christian tiene que irse de gira y Jensen tiene que revender la entrada de su amigo. Pensando que con tan poco tiempo nadie iba a comprarla, Jensen la pone a la venta y cuál es su sorpresa cuando apenas tres minutos después, un tal Misha Collins ha comprado la entrada…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life after you

 

 **Título:** [Life after you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEac4BOGKxM)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS, AU

 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Christian Kane.

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** ellos no me pertenecen y como siempre, esto no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Aclaración:** Aunque el sitio, el evento, los deportes, la fecha, los horarios, la ciudad y todo existe, le he añadido cosas de mi cosecha para adaptarlas al fanfic.

 **Resumen:** Jensen invita a Jared y a Christian, sus dos mejores amigos, a un fin de semana en Canadá a un evento de deportes de riesgo. Los problemas comienzan cuando Christian tiene que irse de gira y Jensen tiene que revender la entrada de su amigo. Pensando que con tan poco tiempo nadie iba a comprarla, Jensen la pone a la venta y cuál es su sorpresa cuando apenas tres minutos después, un tal Misha Collins ha comprado la entrada…

 **Dedicatoria:** para rosahouse que el otro día fue su cumpleaños, pero no me dio tiempo de regalarle nada. Sé que este no es tu pairing favorito, pero aún así espero que te guste. Un besorro nena, y piensa que lo malo no es cumplir años, sino dejar de cumplirlos. Muakas!

 **Ferviente petición:** mi arte para el dibujo terminó cuando a la tierna edad de cuatro años dibujaba sobre las paredes de mi casa muñecos con tres piernas. Sí, qué pasa; ya de pequeña dibujaba al Padalecki XD Total, que soy un desastre con un lápiz en la mano, pero me encantaría tener un dibujo de una parte en concreto de este fic. De hecho creo que hasta podría matar y todo ^^ así que aquí va mi petición; a toda aquella que sepa dibujar, intercambio fanfic de spn con pairing a elegir por dibujo de una escena de este fic que me encanta. Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *puppy eyes*

 

 

**OH CANADÁ…**

 

 

                - ¡Vamos tío, no me jodas!

                - Lo siento de verdad, Jensen. Te compensaré. Te traeré una camiseta de Londres –la voz de Christian sonaba culpable y algo triste al otro  lado del teléfono-. No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando algo así.

                Jensen guardó silencio. Entendía que Chris era cantante y por fin su grupo había conseguido ser teloneros de un grupo bastante importante y eso significaba dinero y sobre todo publicidad para ellos. Lo entendía, de verdad que sí, pero llevaba meses planeando ese viaje y le daba mucha pena que Chris no fuera con Jared y con él.

                - No te preocupes Chris, en serio. Te enseñaremos las fotos que hagamos –la voz de Jensen sonó con resignación.

                - Te pagaré el dinero de la entrada en cuanto nos paguen los bolos que hagamos.

                - Está bien, no te preocupes. Jared me ha sugerido que la venda por internet.

                - ¡Oye! Esa es muy buena idea –Christian sostenía el teléfono sobre un hombro mientras seguía haciendo la maleta-. Así tendrás un dinero extra para el viaje.

                - Ya –Jensen no parecía muy convencido-. El problema es que la entrada lo incluye todo; el vuelo, la habitación de hotel, los asientos para los shows… No sé. Estar sentado al lado de un tío que no conozco en el avión me da igual, pero dormir en la misma habitación ya es otra cosa.

                - Bah tío, revéndela a otro tío y os vais de fiesta por ahí los tres juntos. Ahora se conoce gente muy interesante por internet.

                - Sí, como el pavo ese que se merendó a su novio de internet cuando se conocieron en persona –le recordó Jensen-. ¿Y sabes qué fue  lo primero que se comió?

                - No sé si quiero saberlo –rió Chris-. Pues si no te fías de otro tío, asegúrate que se lo vendes a una tía.

                - Paso de que la novia de Jared me mate. Prefiero morir por los mordiscos de un caníbal a las inquisidoras miradas de reproche de Gen, la verdad.

                - Jensen –Chris se puso serio tras reírse de los comentarios de su amigo-. Lo siento.

                - No te preocupes –sonrió-. Me alegro de que tengas esta oportunidad. Me traerás algo de Londres en compensación, ¿no?

 

**

 

                - ¿La vas a poner en venta finalmente? –Jared se sentó junto a su amigo mientras cotilleaba la pantalla del portátil. Jensen lo había invitado a tomar un café en Starbucks y desde allí pondrían en venta el ticket-. ¿Estás seguro?

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y  lo  miró con una ceja alzada.

                - No me jodas Jared que estoy a un click de cancelarlo todo.

                - Yo sólo te digo que lo pienses bien, que vamos a tener que aguantar a quién sea en nuestra habitación y a nuestro lado en los asientos del circuito.

                - ¿Qué hago entonces? –Jensen miró agobiado la pantalla-. ¿Lo cancelo? –luego levantó la vista y miró a su amigo-. ¿Tú qué harías?

                - ¿Yo? –Jared sonrió. Luego le dio un sorbo a su café-. A mí me da igual quién se acople con nosotros. Llevo meses esperando este viaje, así que…

                - Ya –Jensen gruñó por lo bajo. Su amigo era demasiado sociable y le daba igual compartir la habitación con un asesino en serie o con la reina de Inglaterra. A él no.

                - Mira Jensen, hazlo ya. Son tres días y te has gastado una pasta como para que lo pierdas así como así.

                Jensen actuó como un autómata y cliqueó sobre el botón adecuado. En apenas segundo y medio la entrada ya estaba puesta a la venta.

                - Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que sólo faltan dos días para el evento, lo mismo no lo ve mucha gente.

                - Eso también es verdad –Jared le robó el portátil y comenzó a  mirar su correo-. Por cierto, ¿sabes que Tom va a hacerse un cambio de sexo?

                Jensen detuvo su jarra a mitad de camino y lo miró asombrado.

                - ¿En serio? –luego le dio un buche al café más largo de lo normal-. Joder.

                - Pues sí. Seguro que estás pensando lo mismo que yo –Jared sonrió porque conocía a su amigo-. Con lo grande que es Tom, va a ser la mujer más extraña del mundo entero.

                Jensen se rió haciendo aparecer esas adorables arruguitas que tenía alrededor de los ojos.

                - Ya te digo. Una mujer de un metro ochenta y ocho y con una espalda más ancha que un estibador del muelle… va a ser curioso verle, sí.

                - Creo que ya se está hormonando y todo.

                Jensen no pudo evitar reírse.

                - Dios, es que pienso en el Welling con tetas y te juro que no puedo con mi vida.

                Ambos comenzaron a reírse fuertemente sin poder evitarlo y varias personas se volvieron curiosas para ver la causa de tal jolgorio.

                - Yo seré marica, pero te prometo que jamás me pondré tetas –rió Jensen por lo bajo, disimulando gran parte de sus palabras tras el borde del vaso.

                - ¡Anda mira! –Jared movió la pantalla del portátil un poco más para que su amigo lo viera-. ¡Tienes un email de la reventa!

                Jensen dejó de reírse y centró la vista en el sobre amarillo que claramente indicaba que le habían respondido. Jared acercó el cursor y cliqueó para ver la respuesta. Ante ellos apareció una simple frase: _Estoy interesado en el ticket. Mándame por email tu número de teléfono y nos ponemos de acuerdo para formalizar la compra. Atentamente, M._

                - “M” –murmuró Jensen-. Genial. Podría haber sido un poco más concreto. O concreta. Porque sólo hay tres trillones de personas cuyos nombres comienzan con M, sean del género que sean.

                - Mándale un email con tu número y sales de dudas. Además esa persona parece muy interesada. Venga, antes de que te eches atrás.

                Jensen asintió. Se acercó al teclado y respondió aún más escuetamente: _Jensen. 555 7801._

Jared miró el mensaje y esperó a hablar cuando Jensen ya había apretado el botón para mandarlo.

                - Anda que como los dos seáis tan habladores, va a ser super divertido estar a vuestro lado.

                Jensen gruñó y sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, esperando la llamada. Espero cinco minutos, cincuenta. Dos horas. Ya había llegado a su casa y aún no le habían llamado. Pues menudo interés que tenía la gente… Fue a encender el ordenador para mirar si había algún otro comprador cuando de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente lo cogió y miró la pantalla. No reconocía el número. Respiró hondo y descolgó dispuesto a echarle una soberana bronca si era el tal M ese por su poca formalidad. Una voz masculina y peculiar le llamó la atención.

                - Ermmm ¿Jensen?

                - Sí –respondió lacónicamente.

                - Te llamo por lo de la venta del ticket.

                - Ah, sí. Eres el tal M, ¿no? –el recochineo en el tono de voz tuvo que ser demasiado evidente porque una risilla se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

                - Me llamo Misha.

                - ¿Vas a comprar la entrada sí o no?

                Jensen se puso borde porque esa sonrisilla no le había gustado en absoluto. ¿Quién era ese desconocido y por qué se reía de algo tan tonto?

                - Sí, para eso te he llamado –el tal Misha ese no había cambiado el tono jovial de su voz y parecía totalmente ajeno al comportamiento de Jensen-. Te haré un giro bancario y  lo tendrás allí mañana mismo.

                - De acuerdo –Jensen se sintió en la obligación de repetirle todo lo que contraía la venta del ticket-. Antes de que compres y luego te arrepientas, quiero recordarte por si acaso no has leído toda la descripción, que tendrás que venir hasta Dallas, en Texas, para coger el vuelo hacia Canadá. Allí compartirás habitación los tres días conmigo y con un colega, y también estaremos sentados juntos en varios shows porque los asientos están numerados. ¿De acuerdo?

                - Sin problemas –el desconocido parecía igual de feliz-. Vivo en Boston, así que me da igual coger un vuelo hacia allí un poco antes.

                - Si no te presentas, llegas tarde, o cambias de idea, no te devolveré el dinero, así que piénsatelo bien –realmente Jensen no entendía por qué estaba siendo tan grosero y cortante, pero la felicidad de ese tío no le gustaba un pelo.

                - Sin problemas –Misha seguía del mismo buen humor.

                - Bien –ladró-. Apunta la dirección para el giro…

 

 

**

 

                - Tenías que haberle pedido una foto para saber a quién esperamos –Jared estaba parado al lado de la puerta de salida esperando que el vuelo procedente de Boston tomara tierra-. Porque si te pones a pensar, puede ser cualquiera.

                - Si quieres nos ponemos un cartelito con su apellido, para que sepa que somos nosotros –Jensen seguía de mal humor y sin razón, porque Misha tal y como había prometido, le mandó el dinero al día siguiente.

                - Estás de un borde… -Jared cogió la mochila del suelo cuando vio que los pasajeros del vuelo que estaban esperando ya habían tomado tierra y caminaban saliendo por el finger justo delante de ellos-. A ver quién puede ser.

                Jensen ignoró la emoción en la voz de su amigo y se quedó parado en su sitio con cara de acelga. Disimuladamente miraba la gente que pasaba, preguntándose quién sería ese tal Misha. Cuando un Hare Krishna se paró a su lado, Jensen tuvo ganas de salir corriendo porque de pronto todo concordaba; ese tonito feliz a la vez que solmene en la voz, esa alegría despreocupada, esa tranquilidad hablando… Dios, como tuvieran que compartir vuelo y habitación con uno de esos, iba a matar a alguien.

                - Hola, soy Misha.

                Jared y Jensen se volvieron hacia la voz, justo al lado del tipo ese raro vestido de naranja. El tal Misha parecía ser un tío normal y corriente, casi tan alto como Jensen, más delgado y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.  Por no hablar de esos increíbles ojos azules que tenía.

                Jensen se lo quedó mirando. Afortunadamente Jared fue mucho más rápido en reaccionar.

                - ¡Hey tío! ¿Qué tal el vuelo? –Jared, tan sociable como siempre, le tendió la mano y se la estrechó en un amistoso apretón-. Yo soy Jared y este es Jensen.

                - Eso me imaginaba –respondió Misha cambiándose la mochila de hombro. Luego tendió la mano hacia Jensen para saludarle a él también.

                - ¿Cómo sabías que éramos nosotros? –Jensen le tendió la mano, pero ni que soñara el sonrisillas ese que le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

                - Mientras buscabas los datos del giro y el apartado postal a donde mandarlo, estuviste hablando en modo random un rato y me dijiste que tu amigo era tan alto y grande como un muro –Misha sonrió viendo cómo Jensen se sonrojaba-. Y la verdad es que no veo a nadie tan alto como Jared, así que imaginé que tenía que ser él.

                - Me alegra saber que mi amigo me vende tan bien –Jared le palmeó el hombro a Jensen y le sonrió-. Deberíamos ir a embarcar ya.

                Misha asintió y lo siguió. Jensen hizo lo mismo. Cuando subieron al avión, Jensen se sentó al lado de la ventanilla y se evadió del mundo. A su lado Jared mantenía una conversación bastante animada con Misha. Ambos parecían haberse caído muy bien y tenían muchas cosas en común. Jensen prefirió ignorarles, o al menos lo intentó, porque por muy fuerte que cerrara los ojos, no podía cerrar los oídos. Escuchar a Jared no le importaba, pero ese tal Misha… por Dios… ¿de dónde había sacado esa voz? ¿por qué la ponía tan grave a veces o hablaba con tanta rotundidad? Incluso sabía que cuando hablaba, movía las manos expresándose. Jensen cerró los ojos con más fuerza y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. A ver si ponían alguna película y esos dos se callaban de una vez.

                Jensen no tuvo suerte y el vuelo no fue lo suficientemente largo así que tuvo que aguantar la charla de esos dos durante todo el rato. En un par de horas cada uno se contaron los datos más importantes en su vida. Gracias a Jared y las preguntas que le hacía, Jensen supo que Misha tenía treinta y seis años, que trabajaba en el aeropuerto de Boston y que estaba soltero y sin compromiso.

                Cuando tomaron tierra, esos dos seguían hablando y Jensen seguía tan callado como al principio. Jared le preguntó si se encontraba bien, porque sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba mucho volar, así que Jensen encontró la excusa perfecta para justificarse de que el vuelo le había dado dolor de cabeza.

 

 

**

 

                Kelowna era una zona muy verde y próspera de Canadá. A pesar de ser Julio, el clima era fresco y el pronóstico para el fin de semana era muy bueno. Eso esperaban, porque el Center of Gravity, donde se celebraba el evento, era todo al aire libre y los deportes que se iban a celebrar allí ya eran de por sí peligrosos como para añadir mal tiempo al riesgo que ya corrían.

                Cuando llegaron al hotel, la habitación no estaba del todo mal. No era una maravilla, pero para descansar les valía. Era una habitación triple y un baño completo. La decoración era un poco de película de miedo, pero no habían venido para admirar las cortinas de los hoteles Canadienses.

                El show del viernes  comenzaba con wakeboard, que consistía en un tío subido a una tabla de surf un poco más ancha y tras ir sujeto a una lancha por una cuerda, hacía toda clase de piruetas y contorsiones en el aire mientras subía y bajaba distintas rampas en el agua. Los deportistas eran todos grandes profesionales y durante la hora que estuvieron calentando antes de las competiciones, fue un lujo verles saltar y volar por los aires.

                Las siguientes seis horas transcurrían también en la playa. Para presenciar el boleyplaya tuvieron que acceder a sus asientos y Jensen se tensó cuando Misha se sentó a su lado. Tenía que haberle dejado su asiento a Jared y él haberse puesto en la esquina, pero si lo hacía ahora sería muy descortés y ambos se darían cuenta. Jared le preguntaría el por qué de su actitud y la verdad es que él no sabía responder a eso. No es que Misha le hubiera caído mal, más bien lo veía como algo curioso digno de ser estudiado porque ese tipo, que era un intruso en sus vidas, de pronto se había hecho con el control de todo.

                Ellos dos, Jared y Jensen, se conocían desde hacía años y les había tomado su tiempo coger confianza y comenzar a contarse cosas. Ahora ese tal Misha Collins llegaba y se metía a Jared en el bolsillo en cuestión de segundos. No es que estuviera celoso; es que se sentía intrigado de una manera peligrosa por él. Se sentía atraído como una luciérnaga a la luz. No sabía explicar cómo ni  por qué y eso era precisamente lo que más le asustaba. Había ido allí a pasárselo bien y estaba haciendo de todo menos eso. Manda huevos.

                El caso es que a media tarde Jensen cambió el chip. Quizás almorzar con Jared haciendo bromas había obrado milagros en él, o quizás es que ya se había acostumbrado al carisma de Misha. El caso es que había recuperado su buen humor y eso había que celebrarlo.

                - Esta noche hay una fiesta de bienvenida. Comienza a las ocho –Jensen removió un poco su ensalada y se llevó el tenedor a la boca-. Creo que es en la playa.

                Jared dejó la hamburguesa a medio camino de su boca y lo miró.

                - Vaya, me alegra que ya estés de buen humor, Jensen. Empezaba a preocuparme tu silencio.

                - Ya sabes que me sientan mal los vuelos.

                - Mañana hay bufé libre para desayunar –Misha miraba el folleto informativo con los horarios-. Tiene todo muy buena pinta.

                - ¿Bufé libre? ¿En serio? –Jared cogió el folleto para ojearlo él mismo. Cuando divisó la foto con los  menús, su cara se alegró-. Ahí es donde voy a amortizar yo todo el dinero invertido en este viaje.

                Misha sonrió viendo los dos platos de comida a rebosar que tenía Jared plantados frente a sí. Luego apartó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver que Jensen lo había estado observando. Cuando puso sus ojos sobre él, Jensen apartó los suyos rápidamente para que el otro no se diera cuenta de que lo había estado observando. Misha no era ningún tonto y se percató de que el otro había estado un rato mirándole, aunque no dijo nada, ni siquiera sonrió. Apartó su plato y comenzó a charlar con Jared sobre el resto de los deportes que verían ese día antes de la fiesta.

 

 

**

 

 

                No todos los deportes eran de riesgo, pero aún así lo disfrutaron todos. Fue una tarde muy amena donde apreciaron la complicación que tenía cada competición y conocieron a más asistentes de distintas partes del país.

                La fiesta empezó a las ocho, muy puntuales. La playa estaba llena de gente y había chiringuitos cada pocos metros con sugerentes camareras en biquinis ofreciendo cócteles y cerveza a todo aquel que se les acercaba. Jensen sonrió y pensó que sería un gran avance que él pudiera acercarse al camarero moreno y alto sin causar ningún tipo de revuelo. Quizás estuvieran ya en el siglo veintiuno, pero en algunos temas, como la homosexualidad por ejemplo, la gente aún era bastante reacia a aceptarla sin tapujos. Seguía sin entender que un tío y una tía se comieran la boca en público y nadie dijera nada y sin embargo si son dos tíos o dos tías lo hicieran, estaba mal visto. Resignado, y como no quería ser la comidilla de la fiesta, ni meterse en ningún lio, ni acabar a golpes con el típico chulito xenófobo, prefirió apalancarse al lado de Jared y oírle hablar. Además, cualquiera se colaba entre el corro de lobas en el que estaba metido el camarero. La verdad es que no parecía estar pasándolo mal, pero tener a cuarenta mujeres en celo alrededor de él tenía que acojonar a cualquiera, por huevos.

  1.                 Cuando volvió la cabeza pilló a Misha echándole una ojeada. A diferencia de él, éste no apartó la mirada cuando Jensen lo pilló, sino todo lo contrario… le desafió con los ojos. Justo en ese  momento, e inoportuno como él solo, Jared se puso en medio entorpeciendo el campo de visión de ambos, para hablar con un recién llegado que se había unido al grupo que habían formado. Jensen se movió para volver a mirar a Misha, pero éste ya se había ido. Lo buscó durante un rato y al cabo de veinte minutos lo encontró cerca de la orilla hablando con un par de tíos. Parecían conocerse de toda la vida, aunque tratándose de Misha y de la familiaridad con la que trataba a todo el mundo, era muy posible que los acabara de conocer. Una punzada de algo que no supo identificar muy bien lo sacudió de la cabeza a los pies y se los quedó  mirando fijamente sin siquiera ocultarse entre el grupo. Misha lo vio a lo lejos y le sonrió a modo de saludo, pero Jensen no le respondió y se quedó mirándole. ¿Era cosa suya o Misha estaba tonteando con él? Si era así, ¿qué hacía hablando con esos dos cachas?       Jensen se dio la vuelta con el fin de dar un paseo por la playa. No le gustaba cuando la gente daba muchos rodeos para decir las cosas. Él iba de frente y si quería algo con alguien, se lo decía. Si el tal Misha ese quería algo con él, ¿por qué no se lo decía? Total, sino se conocían de nada, no había nada que perder. 



                Sumido en sus propios pensamientos se alejó del grupo de Jared. Conforme pasaba por delante de cada chiringuito, se pedía un cóctel de esos de colores que parecían ser tan populares esa noche. Más tarde descubrió que cada color de las bebidas era en honor a la bandera del evento. Muy original. Cuando llegó al quinto chiringuito, Jensen ya veía doble, todo le parecía divertidísimo y se paraba a charlar con el primero que pasaba.

                Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Jared, éste estaba igual o peor que él. Ambos se tiraron un buen rato riéndose por una chorrada y el resto de tíos que los acompañaban también. Posiblemente ni se acordaban de por qué se reían, pero ahí estaban; echando un rato agradable con nuevos colegas.

                Misha se unió durante unos segundos al grupo. Parecía ser el único que no estaba borracho. Jensen no le quitó la mirada de encima desde el mismo momento en que llegó. Ni siquiera disimuló un poco. Misha sabía de sobra que Jensen no dejaba de mirarle, pero no estaba interesado. A ver, no es que no le gustase Jensen, sino todo lo contrario; porque tendría que estar ciego y ser hetero para no sentirse atraído por él. Incluso siendo hetero, Misha hubiera dudado de su sexualidad al ver los increíbles labios de Jensen. Pero no, Jensen estaba muy borracho y liarse con alguien así sólo traía complicaciones.

                Excusando que los dos aviones que había cogido hoy le habían hecho polvo la espalda, Misha se disculpó y se fue a su habitación para acostarse. Jared intentó convencerle, pero no hubo manera; realmente quería irse a dormir. Los otros se quedaron un buen rato más disfrutando de la fiesta y de los cócteles de colores gratuitos.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

                Cuando llegaron a la habitación casi estaba amaneciendo. Jared venía arrastrándose por las paredes riéndose por algo que le habían contado tres horas atrás, pero que a él aún seguía haciéndole gracia.

                - Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, vas a despertar a MishMish –rió Jared tropezando con la puerta de la habitación.

                - Shhhhhhhhhhh –lo imitó Jensen riéndose.

                Ambos entraron en la habitación a trompicones. Misha abrió los ojos, pero no se movió. Si los otros dos veían que estaba despierto, podían empezar a charlar con él o a contarle alguna batallita y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada.

                Jared se tiró en la cama de la esquina y tal como cayó, comenzó a roncar. Jensen lo escuchó en la oscuridad y siguió riéndose intentando buscar su cama. Palmeo a oscuras hasta que encontró la cama del medio y se tumbó en ella. Dio varias vueltas intentando taparse pero su cuerpo impedía que pudiera tirar de las sábanas, así que desistió y se quedó como estaba. Era extraño cómo se sentía porque en cualquier otra circunstancia ya estaría roncando como Jared sin importarle nada más. Ahora, a pesar de la que llevaba encima, no podía conciliar el sueño. Resopló como un caballo y abrió los ojos. En la tercera de las camas, a su lado, dormía Misha. Esa cama estaba más pegada a las ventanas y la luz del amanecer comenzaba a reflejarse sobre él. Lo vio tan tapadito con las sábanas y acurrucado hacia el otro lado, que Jensen sin pensarlo se levantó de su cama y se metió en la de Misha.

                - Ahhhh, que calentito se está aquí…

                Sobresaltado, Misha se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Jensen completamente vestido y medito dentro de su cama.

                - ¿Qué haces, Jensen?

                - Tenía frío y no podía destapar mi cama –se quejó como un niño pequeño.

                - Quizás eso se deba a que estabas encima. Pruébalo ahora estando de pie –le aconsejó secamente.

                - Joder tío, con lo calentito que estoy aquí… no me eches ahora.

                Misha resopló por la nariz y asintió.

                - Está bien, pero como ronques igual de fuerte que Jared, te echaré a patadas.

                Jensen se rió, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el fondo de la habitación desde donde venían unos ronquidos ensordecedores.

                - Es grande. Si tuviera unos ronquidos chiquititos quedaría muy ridículo –lo defendió.

                A Misha le hizo gracia que incluso borracho, Jensen defendiera a su amigo de cualquier crítica.

                - Duérmete –le dijo sin más con la esperanza de que le hiciera caso.

                - Shhhhh –Jensen lo mandó callar y luego se rió como un idiota-. Duérmete.

                Misha se ahorró el comentario porque eso sería como un nunca acabar. Se acomodó mejor la sábana y cerró los ojos. Gran error. De pronto, un aliento cálido le calentó la frente. Misha abrió los ojos y vio a Jensen incorporado sobre él y peligrosamente cerca.

                - ¿Qué haces?

                - ¿Por qué me mirabas tanto hoy? –la voz de Jensen ya no parecía tan afectada por el alcohol, pero su aliento aún apestaba a lo que había tomado.

                - ¿Por qué me mirabas tú? –Misha respondió con otra pregunta, a ver si con suerte Jensen se liaba y con la borrachera se acababa durmiendo.

                - Porque me gustas.

                Simple, claro y directo al grano. Misha lo miró a los ojos. La luz de exterior ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver brillar esos ojos verdes.

                - ¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó únicamente para asegurarse de que no había dicho lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

                - Que me gustas –repitió bien alto-. Y me lo haría contigo ahora mismo.

                Misha abrió ligeramente la boca porque no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que conocía a Jensen, sabía que tenía que estar muy borracho para hablar tan abiertamente y sin tapujos.

                - Duérmete, Jensen.

                - ¿No te gusto?

                A Misha tendrían que hacerle una lobotomía para que no le gustase, pero así no; No iba a aprovecharse de él en esas circunstancias.

                - Mañana hablamos de este tema, ¿vale? Vamos a descansar un poco.

                Jensen pareció darse por vencido y se calló la boca. Al menos eso fue lo que pareció durante los tres primeros minutos. Luego, una mano subió por la pierna de Misha hasta sus muslos. Éste se quedó congelado por la sensación.

                - ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

                - Sé que te gusto, Misha. No lo niegues –Jensen podría estar borracho, pero por su voz grave y sensual nadie lo diría-. Admítelo.

                - ¿Eso hará que te calles la boca y dejemos la conversación para mañana?

                - Sí.

                - Entonces sí, Jensen. Me gustas. ¿Contento?

                Jensen sonrió y volvió a mover la mano, alcanzando esta vez el paquete de Misha. Éste pegó un ligero salto al notar esa mano en una zona tan íntima.

                - ¿No me acabas de decir que lo dejamos para mañana?

                - Tú has dicho que dejemos la conversación para mañana, no los toqueteos –razonó.

                _Touché._

                Misha comenzó a cuestionarse si Jensen estaba realmente borracho o no, porque él no se había dado cuando de la trampa de la pregunta.

                - Jensen, para –Misha intentó apartarle la mano cuando le acariciaba los testículos-. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte mañana.

                - Me arrepentiré si no lo hago, Misha.

                - Estás borracho y no sabes lo que haces –Misha desistió de forcejear con él porque Jensen parecía tener mil manos-. Luego me acusarás de aprovecharme de un borracho.

                - No te acusaré de nada porque es al revés –sonrió. Luego movió la mano, apretando ligeramente esa sensible zona de Misha. Una erección comenzó a chocar contra su mano-. Yo quiero esto y tú también. ¿Por qué vamos a negarlo?

                - Porque estás borracho y… -Misha dejó el resto de la frase en el aire cuando notó la mano de Jensen cogerle el pene por encima de los calzoncillos y acariciarle muy apretadamente-. Jensen… no lo hagas.

                - Ya es tarde, Misha.

                - Si no hubieras bebido nada, no harías esto ni loco –Misha cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la dulce sensación de la mano de ese tío recorriéndole de principio a fin.

                - Bésame Misha –Jensen arremetió contra sus labios sin esperar una respuesta.

                Misha le devolvió el beso con sus labios secos y gruesos y un quejido escapó de ellos.  Luego se dejó invadir y conquistar por Jensen. Aún le sabía la boca a cóctel de coco y frutas, pero a Misha no le importó. La verdad es que no podía describir con palabras la sensación que le producía esa boca sobre la suya. Cuando sintió esa lengua rodear y juguetear con la de él, una alarma se le disparó en el cerebro y Misha se echó hacia atrás, intentando evitar todo roce con él. No era sólo el contacto con esos labios, era todo ese momento y sensaciones que estaba experimentando, y saber que al día siguiente Jensen podría acusarle de lo que no era. Él no quería tener ningún problema.

                - Jensen, no lo hagas –repitió.

                - Misha –Jensen dejó de besarle y lo miró en medio de la semioscuridad. ¿Cómo era posible que esos ojos brillasen tanto?-. No voy a arrepentirme mañana. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y sé lo que quiero, la pregunta es, ¿lo quieres tú?

                Misha respiró hondo. Sí que lo quería, joder. Lo  necesitaba. Estaba tan cachondo que si Jensen cogía ahora y se levantaba de la cama para irse, posiblemente acabaría restregándose contra las sábanas hasta correrse.

                Jensen debió de interpretar ese largo silencio de Misha como un sí, porque volvió al ataque de nuevo, exigiéndole mucho más en el beso y apretando el agarre de su polla. El líquido pre seminal le manchó las manos pero a Jensen no pareció importarle. Seguía masturbando a Misha mientras lo besaba sin piedad, absorbiendo sus jadeos y gemidos.

                - Jensen… -jadeó. Tenía serios problemas para hilvanar unas palabras con otras-. Voy a correrme.

                - Genial –Jensen deslizó los labios había abajo y comenzó a besarle el mentón, saboreando su piel mientras se raspaba la lengua con esa barbita de dos días que llevaba.

                Misha hubiera aguantado un poco más, ¿pero para qué? Quería correrse y lo estaba deseando. Era como un golpe seco y vibrante que a cada segundo crecía más y más en su estómago, excitando al resto del cuerpo. De pronto esa sensación explotó y lo llevó por delante. Cerró los ojos y se corrió caliente y violento sobre los dedos de Jensen, que seguía moviendo la mano proporcionándole más placer. Juraría que incluso levantó las caderas para arremeter contra él y obligarle a ir un poco más rápido.

                Cuando todo pasó, Misha se dejó caer relajado y satisfecho a su lado. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero Jensen había sabido tocarle en los puntos clave, y eso que sólo lo había masturbado. No quería ni pensar cómo sería en la cama y follar con él de verdad.

                - No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad? –de nuevo la voz de que estaba borracho llenó la habitación. Quizás Jensen no parecía estarlo, pero lo estaba-. Ahora yo.

                Con determinación y sin limpiarse la mano, Jensen se abrió los pantalones y junto con los calzoncillos los bajó un poco, lo suficiente para mostrar la erección que ya sentía. Sin más preámbulos levantó la mano aún manchada de semen de Misha y comenzó a tocarse. Misha lo detuvo, porque ese loco estando borracho podía poner en peligro su propia vida. No es que él tuviera nada que contagiarle, Dios sabía que no, pero Jensen no tenía porqué confiar en él y ya que al día siguiente iba a tener una resaca como un piano de cola, al menos que tuviera una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

                - Joder, tío –Jensen apartó la mano viendo cómo Misha se hacía cargo de todo-. Qué bueno.

                Misha sonrió por el tono de voz de Jensen. Si pensó alguna vez que ese tono grave y profundo era lo más sexy del mundo, era porque aún no lo había oído gemir. Más que un gemido, parecía gruñir haciendo vibrar el pecho, llenando y vaciando a ritmo los pulmones, hinchando y deshinchando completamente la caja torácica. Misha lo miraba de cerca, cómo reaccionaba bajo sus caricias y cómo se retorcía de placer contra su mano. Durante unos segundos la respiración de Jensen se hizo rápida e irregular. Levantó los brazos y se agarró al cabecero de la cama, afianzó los talones contra el colchón, elevó las caderas y la espalda y arremetió contra esa mano que le estaba proporcionando tanto placer. Misha no podía apartar los ojos de él, y cuando Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo dándole un repaso, ambos siguieron mirándose. Con un jadeo largo y profundo, Jensen se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y luego se lo mordió. Un gruñido medio ahogado le salió del fondo de la garganta y Misha supo que era cuestión de segundos. Notar la mano con la que lo masturbaba algo humedecida le confirmó lo que ya sabía así que aceleró el ritmo.  Jensen lo miró mientras se corría y no pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules tan intensos.

                La cama crujía bajo ellos y cuando Jensen acabó, el silencio más absoluto se hizo en la habitación. Tan sólo se oía el agitado respirar de Jensen y de fondo los ronquidos de Jared.

                Misha apartó la mano y se la limpió en la sábana. En teoría ahora era cuando Jensen se levantaba y se iba a su cama a dormir la mona, pero no; éste se puso bien los pantalones y luego se giró hacia su lado hasta acurrucarse contra él.

                - ¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir aquí? Mi cama no se destapa, no sé por qué.

                Misha quiso reírse recordando que antes no podía porque estaba encima. La verdad es que no le importaba que se quedara. La cama era algo estrecha para los dos, pero para lo que le quedaba de noche, podía valer. Finalmente asintió y se acomodó junto a él. No le dio tiempo ni a poner las sábanas bien cuando Jensen ya estaba completamente dormido. Misha se echó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

 

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta el despertador sonó para que se levantara. Lo había puesto para bajar pronto a desayunar, ya que al ser bufé libre, luego se formaban unas colas tremendas y no querían llegar tarde a ninguno de los deportes.

                Misha tuvo que desenredarse del abrazo de Jensen para poder salir de la cama. Se duchó rápidamente y se  puso ropa limpia. Cuando acabó miró hacia ambas camas. Esos dos seguían dormidos y parecían no tener ninguna prisa por levantarse. Lentamente caminó hacia la cama de Jared y lo llamó agitándole el hombro.

                - Jared…

                - ¿Hmmm?

                - Jared, son algo más de las ocho. Voy a bajar a desayunar antes de que haya mucha gente.

                Jared se incorporó sentándose en la cama y abrió los ojos para mirarle.

                - Joder, creo que anoche bebí demasiado –murmuró mientras bostezaba y se rascaba los ojos-. ¿Y Jensen?

                - Creo que dormido –mintió, porque sabía de sobra que estaba completamente sopa-. Voy a ir bajando.

                - Vale –Jared se levantó y se desperezó a su lado-. ¿Nos guardas un par de sitios a tu lado? En quince minutos estamos abajo.

                Misha se tensó porque pensó que vería a Jensen bastante más tarde y no recién levantado. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero algo le decía que Jensen no tenía buenos despertares y si encima tenía resaca… peor. A todo eso su mente se había negado a añadir lo que había pasado la noche anterior. A saber cómo reaccionaría.

                Asintió para no hacerle un feo a Jared y salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor. No sabía muy bien si prefería que Jensen se acordara de todo y lo enfrentara cuanto antes, o por el contrario que esa fuera una noche perdida en su cerebro.

                Mientras, en la habitación, Jared terminó de abrir las cortinas que ya estaban medio abiertas y una gran claridad entró en el dormitorio. Jensen ni se movió así que Jared tuvo que pegarle un grito.

                - ¡Enseña la patita, soldado! –lo zarandeó, lo que provocó que Jensen pegara un salto en la cama y mirara a todas partes desorientado.

                - ¿Qué hago aquí?

                Jared lo miró. Luego miró la cama del centro que estaba hecha salvo varias arrugas que tenía la colcha.

                - No sé –se encogió de hombros-. Lo mismo cuando vinimos anoche, Misha estaba acostado en la cama del centro y tú te echaste en esa.

                - Seguramente –Jensen se estiró en la cama-. ¿Te queda mucho en el baño?

                - Me ducho en cinco minutos y salgo –Jared cogió ropa limpia de su mochila y cerró la puerta.

                Jensen aprovechó para acostarse de nuevo. Tenía algo de frío y le dolía la cabeza por todo el alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior. Ahora mismo mataría por un café doble con azúcar.

                Sabiendo que Jared iba a tardar más de cinco minutos, rodó por la cama y se quedó en el centro, acomodándose de nuevo sobre la almohada y tapándose hasta el cuello. De pronto un olor que no reconocía como suyo llegó a él. Levantó la cabeza y olisqueó la almohada. Lo primero que pensó fue que  no lo habían lavado bien, pero lo curioso es que ese olor a colonia le era familiar.

                Apenas le dio tiempo a indagar más cuando Jared abrió la puerta llevando tan sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Le indicó que se fuera duchando  mientras él se vestía porque ya llegaban tarde.

                Jensen obedeció y salió de la cama. Cogió ropa limpia y se encerró en el baño. Cuando se paró delante del espejo del lavabo para quitarse la ropa, vio que tenía los pantalones a medio abrochar. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia pensando que quizás durmiendo le molestaba y él mismo se lo había desabrochado. Ya empezó a preocuparse cuando al bajarse los calzoncillos vio que estos estaban pegajosos y algo manchados. ¿Había tenido alguna polución nocturna? Hacía siglos que no tenía  ninguna, pero anoche bebió más de la cuenta y quizás había soñado algo que le había puesto a cien.

                Con un montón de dudas en la cabeza, Jensen se metió bajo la ducha dispuesto a despejarse.

 

                El agua caliente obró milagros en su cansado cuerpo. Ya sólo quedaba tomarse un café y sería persona otra vez. Mientras se secaba, varias imágenes difusas y sin sentido comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza en forma de flashes. Pensando que era un sueño, no les prestó demasiada atención, así que se vistió y salió del baño. Jared ya estaba listo y esperándole.

                - Estás muy callado –Jared se había dejado de caer contra una pared del ascensor mientras bajaban hasta la planta baja.

                Jensen reaccionó y miró a su amigo. La verdad es que sí que estaba un poco en su mundo. Los flashes que le iban llegando a la mente eran tan reales… Al principio no reconoció nada ni a nadie, pero luego se vio en una cama con Misha a su lado. Joder… ¿por qué diablos tenía que soñar que se lo montaba con ese tío precisamente?

                Cuando llegaron hasta la mesa donde el otro les había guardado dos asientos, en la mente de Jensen ya se había repetido lo mismo una y otra vez.

                - Gracias tío por guardarnos dos asientos –Jared llegó y se sentó al lado de Misha, obligando a Jensen a sentarse enfrente de ellos-. ¿Hay café?

                - En esa jarra –Misha señaló hacia un termo cerrado-. ¿Qué tal la fiesta de anoche?

                - Brutal –Jared le echó café a Jensen y luego se sirvió a sí mismo-. Llegamos con un pedal impresionante y a las tantas, pero ha merecido la pena.

                Misha sonrió pero no dijo nada más. Estaba pendiente a Jensen. Por la expresión de su rostro y el hecho de que aún no había abierto la boca ni para saludar, le hizo entender que éste ya había empezado a recordar cosas. Cuando levantó la taza para beber, Jensen lo miró por encima del borde. Eso le dio la certeza de que sí; que Jensen ya había empezado a sospechar algo.

                - ¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a ver hoy? –Jared sacó el planning del día con el horario de los deportes y las  zonas a donde tenían que dirigirse-. Hay varias cosas donde elegir. ¿Qué os apetece?

                - A las nueve y media comienzan las carreras de Jet Ski, pero no hay exhibición. Sin embargo a las diez hay wakeboard que sí que hacen piruetas y esas cosas. ¿Qué os apetece? –Misha le dio un sorbo a su café y se quedó esperando para saber las opiniones de los demás. La verdad es que le daba igual ver una cosa que otra.

                - Yo prefiero lo de las piruetas –Jared parecía bastante animado -. Esos tíos hacen unas cosas sorprendentes con las tablas  -Luego miró a Jensen al ver que éste no contestaba y seguía sumido en su mundo-. ¿Jensen?

                - ¿Hm? –Jensen pareció salir de su ensoñación y lo miró-. ¿Qué?

                - Que qué te apetece ver –repitió.

                - Me da igual –la respuesta fue un poco seca, pero no hizo nada por intentar parecer más amable.

 

                El resto del día fue todo lo mismo. Eligieron ver algunos deportes y disfrutaron del ambiente. Allí habían ido a pasarlo bien y si no fuera por la cara de acelga de Jensen, lo hubieran pasado muchísimo mejor. El rubio seguía como en su mundo. Varias veces se volvió hacia Misha, mirándole como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente, pero cuando notaba que el otro se sentía observado y se volvía hacia él, Jensen giraba la cabeza y rezaba para el que el otro no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando atentamente.

                Por la tarde ocurrió una cosa muy extraña; Cuando guardaban cola para uno de los eventos, un grupo de borrachos pasó por el lado de Jensen y sin quererlo lo empujaron haciendo que éste tropezara con Misha. La sensación fue extraña porque cuando vio esos dedos largos y elegantes agarrarle por la camiseta y acercarle hacia su propio cuerpo para cerciorarse de que no se caía, Jensen se le quedó mirando, teniendo otro flash como los que había tenido a lo largo del día. No tenía que cerrar los ojos para imaginarse que esos labios lo besaban, que esos dedos le agarraban y que se arrimaba demasiado a él. Misha lo soltó cuando se cercioró de que había recuperado el equilibrio. Cuando se agachó para recoger la cartera que se le había caído al suelo, Jensen lo hizo a la par, bajando ambos a la vez hacia el suelo y tropezando al levantarse. Tenían las cabezas tan juntas que casi podían chocar las narices. Entonces Jensen lo olió. Reconocía ese olor; Era el mismo que el que tenía su almohada esa mañana. Pero cómo…

                Misha lo miró sabiendo el momento exacto en que supo que Jensen acababa de encontrar la pieza que faltaba para que el puzle encajara.

                - Joder, qué niñatos más brutos –Jared se había acercado a ellos cuando vio lo que había pasado-. ¿Estáis bien?

                - Sí –Misha se apresuró a contestar, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-. No te preocupes. Son sólo una panda de niñatos medio borrachos que no saben a dónde van.

                Jared miró a Jensen que no había abierto la boca.

                - ¿Estás bien? –le puso una bolsa delante de los ojos-. He comprado varias cervezas para tomarlas mientras vemos la última competición de la noche.

                Jensen reaccionó y volvió en sí.

                - Pero luego hay una fiesta, ¿no?

                - Sí –Jared parecía muy ilusionado-. Dicen que es la caña y hay unos espectáculos increíbles.

                Cuando entraron y ocuparon sus asientos, Jensen volvió a su estado sombrío otra vez, esta vez sin mirar a Misha ni una sola vez. Jared había tenido el atino de sentarse en medio de los dos y con lo grande que era y que nunca se callaba, logró sin proponérselo que el ambiente no fuera peor de lo que ya era.

 

 

 

 

                No se equivocaron y la fiesta fue increíble. Comparada con la del día anterior, no tenía nada que ver. Si en la fiesta anterior reinaron los cócteles de colores, esa noche eran los chupitos con nombres exóticos. Lo divertido era pedir uno de esos rebuscados nombres cuando ya llevabas varios de ellos encima.

                Jensen había logrado separarse de Misha y de Jared y se había sentado en uno de los chiringuitos a beberse una cerveza. Pasaba de bebidas con nombres impronunciables. No quería acabar como la noche anterior, pero lo curioso era que todo su cuerpo le rogaba que ahogara sus quebraderos de cabeza en alcohol y así olvidarlo todo durante un par de horas. Dejándose llevar, apuró lo que le quedaba de cerveza y se pidió otra.

                - Jensen… no lo hagas –la voz de Misha sonó desde atrás.

                _Jensen, no lo hagas_ se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez. De pronto, como si se hubiera tratado de la palabra clave que usan los magos para volver a la gente en sí, Jensen rememoró exactamente eso en su cabeza, cuando Misha se lo había dicho la noche anterior.  Sin decir nada se volvió y simplemente se quedaron mirándose sin más. Al rato, cuando parecía tener los pensamientos en orden, comenzó a hablar.

                - No ha sido un sueño, ¿verdad?

                Misha abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Finalmente un lacónico “no” salió de entre sus labios.

                - ¿Qué hice? –Jensen quería saber todo lo que había pasado. Aunque había recordado casi todo, quería saberlo de primera mano.

                - ¿No te acuerdas? –Misha jugueteó con su vaso. Se acercó hasta Jensen y se sentó a su lado en la barra en el único taburete que quedaba libre.

                - Quiero que me lo digas tú –su voz era tan seria que Misha no se atrevió a contradecirle ni a mentirle. Si quería saber toda la verdad, estaba en todo su derecho.

                - Llegaste muy borracho anoche y te metiste en mi cama  -comenzó, pero hizo una pausa.

                - Continúa, por favor.

                - Me dijiste que te lo montarías conmigo en ese mismo momento.

                - ¿Y nos lo montamos?

                - No –respondió Misha rápidamente-. Me tocaste hasta que me corrí y luego comenzaste a tocarte tú, pero quise devolverte el favor y te masturbé.

                Jensen tragó saliva y permaneció con la mirada perdida en una gotita que resbalaba por la botella de cerveza, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

                - ¿Alguna cosa más que deba saber?

                - Me pediste que dejara que te quedaras en mi cama y te dormiste –Misha hizo otro silencio, sopesando las palabras que tenía en mente-. Jensen… te dije que pararas porque no me parecía bien estando tú tan borracho, pero insististe tanto y parecías tan seguro de lo que hacías y de lo que querías… Lo siento, debí de haberte detenido.

                - No lo sientas –Jensen levantó la cara por primera vez y lo  miró-. Recuerdo haber insistido mucho. No es culpa tuya.

                - Si te sirve de consuelo… No hicimos nada que haya puesto en riesgo nuestras vidas –comentó débilmente-. De todas formas si hace que te quedes más tranquilo, soy un tío sano y no…

                - No hace falta Misha, en serio. Te creo.

                Jared  llegó en ese momento y la conversación cesó.

                - Parecéis dos viejas ahí sentadas –Jared estiró los brazos a los lados y derramó parte de su chupito al suelo-. ¡Esto es una fiesta y hay que pasarlo bien!

                - Creo que alguien lleva más chupitos de la cuenta –Jensen sonrió dándole un trago a su cerveza.

                - Pues imagina cuantos chupitos hacen faltan para noquear un cuerpo como el de Jared –Misha miró a Jensen y su sonrisa le alegró la noche-. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, temía que…

                - No importa –Jensen se giró hacia él y volvió a sonreírle-. Lo hecho, hecho está y no vale de nada arrepentirse. Yo también siento haber sido una ameba hoy.

                - ¡No me puedo creer que estéis tan amuerrrrmadoss! –Jared arrastraba las palabras. Se bebió lo que quedaba de chupito y se pidió otro en la barra-. ¿Jugamos al bingo?

                - Creo que alguien debería irse a dormir la mona –Jensen le dio  un último sorbo a su cerveza y se levantó para coger a Jared del codo.

                - Tíoooo, pero si estoy de puta madre –Jared se echó otro chupito entre pecho y espalda y Jensen tuvo que sostenerle para que no se le fuera el cuerpo hacia atrás. Jared estaba peor de lo que aparentaba.

                - Misha, ¿me ayudas a llevarle a la habitación? –Jensen lo sostuvo mientras luchaba con él para quitarle el vaso vacío del chupito que aún tenía en la mano-. ¡Jared estate quieto!

                Misha dejó su cerveza y agarró a Jared por el otro lado. Ese gigante pesaba como un tráiler y cuando ya estaban llegando a la habitación, cargaron prácticamente con él en volandas hasta que lo tiraron en la cama casi sin miramientos. Jared rebotó con la fuerza de todo su cuerpo y se rió, haciendo que esos encantadores hoyuelos le adornasen la cara.

                - Jennnn, tráeme agua –murmuró como si fuera un niño pequeño.

                Jensen fue hasta el baño, cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Cuando llegó de vuelta a la cama, Jared ya se había dormido y Misha a su lado lo miraba perplejo.

                - ¿Siempre tiene esa facilidad para dormirse?

                - Sí, sobre todo si está borracho.

                - Envidiable –Misha rodeó la cama y se puso al lado de Jensen-. ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

                Jensen se lo pensó durante un segundo. Luego chasqueó la lengua.

                - Creo que voy a quedarme. Yo también estoy un poco mareado –mintió.

                Misha lo miró. No se había creído nada de lo que le había dicho, pero no quiso discutir con él. Murmuró algo que no se entendió muy bien y salió de la habitación.

                Jensen lo vio irse. Durante un segundo estuvo tentado de seguirle y marcharse con él, pero no quería que se repitiera lo mismo de la noche anterior. No quería emborracharse como una perra y rogar por sexo a nadie más. Mierda, ¿desde cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan patética? Se metió en la ducha y se dio una ducha de agua fría. Luego encendió un rato la tele y mientras veía una película super cutre de un grupo de chavales que se metían en una casa de cera, Jensen se quedó dormido.

                La música del final de la película lo sobresaltó y se despertó de un bote, quedando sentado en la cama. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón le iba a mil por hora, pero lo peor no era eso; era el dolor tan agonizante que provenía de la zona de la entrepierna.

                De un salto bajó de la cama y caminó decidido hacia el baño. Al pasar junto a Jared vio que éste aún seguía dormido en la misma posición que cuando lo dejaron un par de horas atrás. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó sobre el lavabo. Se miró al espejo y acto seguido se irguió y se bajó los calzoncillos. Esas eran las ventajas de dormir en ropa interior y camiseta.

                No le sorprendió encontrarse con una erección enorme. Debía de llevar así durante horas a juzgar por el líquido pre seminal que había comenzado a mancharle la tela. Sin perder tiempo se agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarse como si no hubiera un mañana. Necesitaba tanto desahogarse que la primera sensación de alivio al sentir su mano no la pudo remediar y suspiró sin poder contenerse. Levantó la cabeza y  miró a través del espejo cómo la erección aumentaba un poco más de tamaño si era posible entre sus dedos y cómo suplicaba por una liberación inmediata.

 

                Pero no lo consiguió. Jensen había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía si llevaba allí cinco minutos o cincuenta. El problema es que no podía terminar de correrse. Sentía el orgasmo ahí, al alcance de una mano, pero no llegaba a terminar. Sudaba lo indecible y hacía rato ya que se había quitado la camiseta. Y no había forma. Se estaba volviendo loco y por Dios bendito que o se corría, o acabaría dándole algo.

                La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y Misha entró cerrando suavemente. Jensen paró la mano y se quedó escuchando al otro lado de la puerta. Afortunadamente había tenido el atino de encerrarse en el baño, sino el recién llegado le habría pillado de lleno. El caso es que pensar en que le hubiera pillado masturbándose no le daba tanta vergüenza como había pensado en un principio. De hecho, la polla le dio un tironcito, contenta con esa idea. ¡Maldición! Su propio miembro lo traicionaba, pero era lógico; la noche anterior ya había comprobado por experiencia propia las manos de ese hombre. ¿Sería igual de bueno follando?

                Posiblemente se estuviera volviendo loco, o quizás había estado demasiadas horas al sol, pero Jensen se puso bien los calzoncillos y abrió la puerta. Misha pasaba justo por delante en ese momento. Se había quitado la ropa e iba a dejarla en el armario cuando Jensen lo sorprendió. Éste lo miró de arriba abajo y descubrir a Misha sin parte de arriba y con los pantalones vaqueros medio abiertos provocó en él algo salvaje. Posiblemente fuera su polla la que hablaba y pensaba en ese momento, pero a él todo le parecía bien.

                Cuando Misha lo vio tan sudado, frunció el ceño preocupado.

                - Jensen, ¿estás bien? ¿Has comido algo que te ha sentado mal?

                Jensen negó con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra. Sólo atinó a coger a Misha por la muñeca y tirar de él hacia el baño para cerrar la puerta tras él. Misha lo miró confundido.

                - ¿Seguro que no te ocurre nada? –Misha volvió a preguntarle porque ese comportamiento tan extraño en Jensen le parecía demasiado fuera de lugar-. ¿Necesitas algo?

                Jensen lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo miró a los ojos.

                - Sí, a ti.

                Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre sus labios y lo devoró por completo, invadiendo su boca y avasallando su lengua con la suya. Misha se dejó hacer. Ver a Jensen en semejante estado de excitación, porque notaba que lo estaba, lo puso a él a cien también. Sólo pudo ponerle las manos en las caderas y acercarle.

                Estuvieron un rato sometiéndose mutuamente hasta que Misha tuvo que separar la cabeza en busca de oxígeno. Aprovechó para bajar la mano y acariciar la erección de Jensen, que a esas alturas estaba más dura que nunca.

                - ¿Qué has estado haciendo para estar así? –le preguntó muy cerca de sus labios, haciendo que su cálido aliento le recorriera la piel.

                - Me desperté empalmado y vine al baño a masturbarme, pero no pude –Jensen se dejó acariciar por el aliento del otro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba una liberación y la necesitaba cuanto antes. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, se quedó mirando a Misha mientras volvía a hablar-. Te necesito, Misha. Ya.

                Sin pensárselo Misha asintió. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero para sacar un preservativo y se lo tendió.

                - Lo que no tengo es lubricante, pero creo que podemos encontrar algo por aquí, ¿no?

                Jensen no sabía, se había quedado con la mente en blanco. Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Él se hubiera conformado con que le hiciera otra paja igual de buena que el día anterior y tan contento, pero que Misha le hubiera dado el preservativo sólo indicaba que quería que se lo pusiera para follarle. Joder, casi se corrió en el acto de sólo pensarlo.

                Rasgó con cuidado el envoltorio y luego sacó el resbaladizo condón. Agarrándolo de la punta, lo colocó sobre el glande y lo desenrolló a lo largo del pene hasta la base. Comprobó que estaba intacto y luego levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia Misha. Lo besó y lo arrinconó más a la pared mientras le metía mano descaradamente. Éste también estaba muy empalmado y parecía que tampoco quería esperar más.

                Sin ser demasiado delicado, Jensen lo zarandeó y lo arrastró hasta apoyarlo de frente contra el lavabo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a través del espejo durante unos segundos.

                - ¿Estás seguro? –Jensen lo miraba sin apartar la mirada de él. Sudaba y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

                Misha tendría que haber estado muerto y enterrado mil metros bajo el suelo para decirle que no. Jensen era la personificación de la lujuria en ese momento; los labios, irritados y carnosos entre abiertos  y respirando por ellos, la frente perlada de sudor y el corazón golpeando al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Sí, estaba cien por cien seguro.

                Jensen lo vio asentir con la cabeza y ya no necesitó nada más. Torpemente le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos dejándoselos a mitad del muslo y le acarició las nalgas. Ese hombre podía no tener un gran cuerpo esculpido, pero era todo fibra. La marca de los huesos en sus caderas daban fe de ello. Buscó por encima de la encimera del lavabo para ver qué podían encontrar para que les sirviera de lubricante. Alargó la mano y rebuscó en la cesta de los amenities que los hoteles dejaban como obsequio para sus huéspedes a ver si encontraba algo. Un peine, un gorrito para la ducha, champú, gel y un calzador. Joder, ¿no había nada más?

                La suerte debía de estar de su parte porque de pronto, entre sus dedos, apareció un frasco de lo que parecía ser aceite corporal para después del baño. Rezando a todos los dioses por su suerte, Jensen agarró el frasco y lo abrió para cerciorarse de que sí, efectivamente era aceite corporal. Se echó en una mano y se embadurnó los dedos. Luego, sin perder más tiempo, llevó la mano hacia la entrada de Misha y lo acarició, lubricando bien el terreno.  Rodeó la entrada repetidas veces y luego presionó con un dedo a la misma par que levantaba la cabeza para mirar por el espejo. Ver la reacción de Misha fue mucho más excitante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo; Estaba agarrado a los bordes del lavabo y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados, respirando a través de ellos. Sin apartar la mirada de él, Jensen incursionó con el dedo un poco más hasta deslizarlo hasta la primera falange. Acto seguido siguió su recorrido hasta casi haberse deslizado completamente, así que comenzó a mover el dedo en círculos.

                Misha lanzó un pequeño jadeo casi imperceptible que Jensen escuchó y se le clavó directamente en el cerebro. Pensó que podría lidiar contra eso y aguantar algo más, pero cuando Misha contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, atrapando así su dedo, éste no pudo esperar más;  lo extrajo y se afianzó detrás de él separándole las  nalgas.

                - Separa un poco más las piernas –murmuró de nuevo contra su oído.

                Misha obedeció separando las piernas todo lo que los pantalones le permitían. Jensen observó su trasero blanco y firme y no se pudo refrenar a darle una palmada. Luego, guiándose con una mano, irrumpió en él. Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás ahogando un gemido y abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que tras él, Jensen lo estaba observando.

                No le dio tiempo a adaptarse a la nueva sensación cuando el otro comenzó a moverse, obligando a Misha a que también le siguiera. En apenas un par en envites, ambos habían cogido el ritmo y se movían a la par.

                Jensen pugnaba por no correrse. Estar enterrado en ese culo tan estrecho y prieto era como una tortura a las puertas del cielo, pero Misha no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, y cuando comenzó a hacer ruidos con la garganta como si fuera un animal herido, Jensen no pudo suportarlo más; lo agarró por las caderas y aceleró el ritmo. Lo miraba a través del espejo para descubrir que Misha aún seguía con la mirada puesta en él. Jensen se pasó la lengua sobre el labio superior y le sostuvo la mirada mientras embestía más y más.

                Misha jadeó, comenzando a respirar más aceleradamente. Jensen se sobresaltó pensando que quizás le estaba doliendo. Asustado, dejó de moverse.

                - ¿Te hago daño? –el tono de voz fue ronco y exhausto, porque aún no había logrado recuperar la respiración normal cuando le hizo la pregunta.

                Misha dejó de mirarle a través del espejo y volvió la cara. No lo veía bien, pero el aliento caliente de Jensen sobre su mejilla le confirmó que ahí estaba.

                - Sigue.

                Eso fue lo único que Misha respondió. En realidad no había contestado a la pregunta que Jensen le había hecho, pero si quería que siguiera, era porque le estaba gustando, ¿no?

                Obediente, Jensen volvió a hundirse en él, ésta vez algo más suavemente y recuperó el ritmo que había perdido. Misha volvió a jadear de la misma manera. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante para apoyarse sobre los codos en el lavabo, haciendo que se abriera mucho más y ofreciéndose a Jensen por completo.

                Jensen lo agarró por las caderas y supo que estaba perdido. Se hundió un par de veces más en él y ya no hubo marcha atrás; el orgasmo lo arrasó por completo, haciendo que arremetiera contra Misha casi como un salvaje. Sin querer le clavaba los dedos en las caderas y se vaciaba dentro de él como nunca antes lo había hecho.

                Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero el gruñido que salió de la garganta de Jensen despertó ligeramente a Jared, que aún dormía en la cama más próxima a la puerta. Se giró soñoliento aún mareado y siguió roncando.

                Misha se incorporó, se agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos el orgasmo pudo con él y lo obligó a apoyarse contra el pecho de Jensen mientras se corría sobre la porcelana blanca del lavabo.

 

                Cuando todo pasó, ambos quedaron exhaustos y jadeantes. Misha aún seguía sobre el pecho de Jensen intentando recuperar la movilidad en el resto del cuerpo. Cuando la sensación de vértigo pasó, se incorporó y se apoyó sobre el lavabo. Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua para limpiar la porcelana del estropicio que había liado minutos antes.

                Jensen aprovechó para salir de él lentamente. Dio un respingo cuando estuvo totalmente fuera y se alejó varios pasos. Se quitó el condón, le hizo un nudo y lo tiró a la papelera. Se sentía saciado y relajado, pero antes quería darse una ducha. Había sudado demasiado como para meterse así sin más en la cama.

                - Voy a darme una ducha antes de acostarme –anunció abriendo el grifo.

                Misha asintió. Se estaba poniendo bien los pantalones cuando comprendió lo que el otro quería decir. Se subió la bragueta y tomó el pomo de la puerta para dejarle intimidad cuando la voz grave de Jensen lo detuvo.

                - No he insinuado que te vayas –lo corrigió. Su intención había sido diametralmente la opuesta-, de hecho si quieres darte una ducha, estás invitado.

                Misha sonrió por el ofrecimiento. La verdad es que una ducha caliente sobre sus músculos sería una bendición. Sin contar que le dolía horrores el trasero. Asintió tímidamente y se metió en la ducha tras él. Ninguno de los dos se tocó ni hizo ninguna insinuación de lo que acababa de pasar. Para Jensen fue como bañarse en el gimnasio con su mejor amigo, y eso que Misha era un autentico desconocido para él. Apenas hacía un día que le conocía y ya se lo había tirado y se estaba bañando con él. Misha, por su parte, mantuvo una conversación casual y amena mientras se duchaban. Cuando terminaron cinco minutos más tarde, remoloneó en la ducha mientras Jensen se secaba. Apuntó los chorros calientes de la ducha hacia el final de la espalda y así se quedó durante un minuto. La postura contra el lavabo le había machacado los riñones y tenía una ligera molestia. Eso sin contar que aún le seguía doliendo el trasero. Y no era de extrañar si tenía en cuenta el tamaño del miembro de Jensen aún en estado de reposo.

                Cerró el grifo y salió para secarse. Jensen le ofreció la misma toalla que él había usado y a Misha no le importó. Cuando terminaron, abrieron la puerta del baño con cuidado para no despertar a Jared. Ambos iban desnudos porque no habían cogido ropa después de la ducha, así que rápidamente cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas maletas  para vestirse. Lo último que querían era que Jared se despertara y comenzara a hacer preguntas que ninguno de los dos sabía contestar.

                - Hasta mañana, Jensen –Misha se deslizó entre las sábanas y se volvió para ver a Jensen meterse en la cama y quedarse tumbado boca arriba.

                - Buenas noches, Misha –Jensen giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió. Acto seguido se quedó dormido.

                Misha sonrió y se quedó dormido también en cuestión de segundos.

 

 

 

                La mañana llegó y con él un Jared resacoso que hizo el mismo ruido que un elefante por la habitación mientras buscaba sus cosas para ducharse. Misha se despertó y empezó a preparar la maleta para marcharse. El avión no saldría hasta la tarde, pero habían acordado en dejarlo todo listo para aprovechar lo que les quedaba de día.

                Cuando Jensen se despertó, los otros dos ya lo tenían todo  listo y Jared  le instaba a que se levantara de la cama porque iban a llegar tarde a las exhibiciones de Jet Ski. Los miró a ambos y no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Misha actuaba como si nada y Jensen se lo agradeció en el alma porque recién levantado aún no era persona y hasta que no se tomaba el primer café del día su cerebro no empezaba a pensar con claridad.

 

                Con diferencia, ese fue el mejor día de todo el fin de semana porque Jensen había salido de su hermetismo particular. Estaba mucho más sociable e incluso hacía bromas con casi todo. Jared lo miró asombrado.

                - Joder Jen, te animas justo el último día. Si llego a saber que te afectan tantos los vuelos, nos hubiéramos venido un par de días antes para que se te pasara el efecto de la presión de la cabina y te hubieras animado a tiempo.

                - Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca –Jensen sonrió enigmático mirando de reojo a Misha, que parecía estar concentrado en su cerveza.

                - Ese tío es buenísimo –Jared señaló al muchacho que estaba en ese momento haciendo una serie acrobacias en el aire. Cuando terminó la exhibición, el público aplaudió entusiasmado, entre ellos él. Luego se volvió hacia sus amigos-. ¿Creéis que si voy a pedirle un autógrafo me lo firme?

                Jensen se rió sin poder evitarlo. Estaba pendiente del siguiente deportista que iba a hacer acrobacias cuando las palabras de Jared le provocaron un ataque de risa.

                - No conocía tu vena de fangirl, Jared –sonrió-. Me asustas.

                - Yo creo que sí que firman autógrafos, pero ve ya antes de que haya demasiada gente –Misha se giró para mirar a Jared-. Nosotros te esperamos aquí.

                - Genial. Enseguida vuelvo –Jared saltó de las gradas y caminó rápido hasta perderse entre el gentío.

                - Como consiga el autógrafo no habrá quien lo aguante en todo el día –Jensen miró a Misha que se había quedado vuelto hacia él. No pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos azules ni en la expresión de su cara. Quizás ese era un buen momento para hablar de lo de la pasada noche-. Siento si estuve un poco burro anoche –sonrió poniéndose colorado-, creo que estaba demasiado cachondo.

                Misha sonrió a su vez tímidamente recordando que él también lo estaba.

                - No fue nada –Misha le restó importancia con un gesto de cabeza-, ya sólo me acuerdo cada vez que muevo el culo sobre este puto asiento. En serio, ¿cómo hacen gradas de cemento y no ponen ni un triste cojín?

                Jensen enrojeció más, aunque le encantó saber ese dato.

                - Joder, lo siento, de verdad –respondió lo más serio que pudo.

                Misha por el contrario parecía más alegre que antes.

                - Yo no lo siento –sonrió dejándole a cuadros, ya no sólo por sus palabras sino por esa sonrisa.

                Cuando Jared llegó, treinta minutos más tarde, traía varios autógrafos de varios de los participantes y tal y como Jensen había predicho, no paró de hablar del tema.

                El resto del día se les pasó volando. Hubo alguna que otra prueba a modo yincana para los asistentes. Nada importante, sólo hacer partícipe al público antes de que se marcharan.

                Se entregaron las medallas a los ganadores, se eligieron a las chicas con los mejores biquinis y se celebró la fiesta final, que aunque no era tan apoteósica como las otras dos, sí que estuvo bastante bien. Había distintas pruebas y a los participantes se les regalaba suvenires del lugar como recuerdo. A media tarde, recogieron sus cosas y tomaron rumbo hacia el aeropuerto. Una vez sentados en el avión, Jensen volvió a quedarse en silencio. Jared lo achacó de nuevo a que a su amigo no le gustaba volar, así que lo dejó como cosa perdida todo el rato que duró el vuelo y se centró en charlar con Misha. Aunque Jensen iba con los ojos cerrados, no se quedó dormido ni una sola vez y estuvo pendiente a la conversación que mantenían esos dos. Era cierto que no le gustaba volar y le sentaba fatal, pero ahora tenía que añadir esa extraña sensación que se había apoderado de él. Cuando ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a Misha, iba a tener que separarse de él. Y no quería. Le habían gustado los momentos que había pasado con él y follárselo había sido increíble. Presentía que apenas conocía una mínima parte de su personalidad y por extraño que pareciera, quería seguir conociéndole. Tenía su número de teléfono, quizás si seguían en contacto aunque fuera a través de llamadas telefónicas y correos electrónicos…

 

                El avión llegó puntual a su destino y Jared y Jensen se despidieron de Misha.

                - ¿Tienes que estar mucho más rato aquí hasta que despegue tu avión? –Jensen lo miró mientras intentaba disimular que esa pregunta era muy importante para él.

                - Unas tres  horas, creo.

                - ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo? Nos tomamos un café y charlamos –Jared, ajeno a la mirada de esos dos, se ofreció amablemente para que a Misha  no se le hiciera el tiempo tan largo.

                - Gracias Jared, pero estáis muy cansados y cuanto antes lleguéis a casa, mejor. Voy a tomarme un café y a mirar el correo por el móvil mientras espero.

                - ¿Seguro? –Fue Jensen quien insistió.

                Misha lo miró y sonrió de nuevo.

                - Sí. Gracias.

                Jared le palmeó la espalda y se despidió de él.

                - Ha sido un placer conocerte, Misha. Lo mismo el año que viene nos volvemos a ver en Canadá.

                - Eso espero –Misha lo despidió con un apretón de manos y luego se volvió hacia Jensen-. Gracias por todo.

                Jensen hizo una mueca y miró de reojo a Jared para ver si éste estaba muy pendiente a la conversación. Por suerte le sonó el móvil y fue a atender la llamada, alejándose de ellos. Jensen supo que esa era su oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca. Se volvió hacia Misha y lo miró.

                - ¿De verdad no quieres que me quede? No me importa.

                - En serio, no hace falta –Misha seguía sonriendo pero ésta vez menos convincentemente-. Estaré bien. Nos llamamos si eso.

                “Nos llamamos si eso” era la típica frase que se decía cuando no sabes qué decir a algo y Misha ahora mismo no sabía qué decir. No quería obligar a Jensen a que se quedara, pero la verdad era que estaba deseando estar un rato más con él.

                - Bueno, como quieras -¿era desilusión eso que había en su voz?-. Adiós, Misha.

                Misha asintió con la cabeza y lo vio acercarse a Jared. Ambos se despidieron de él y luego desaparecieron al final del aeropuerto.

                Cuando se quedó allí solo, recogió su mochila y caminó hacia la primera cafetería que  encontró. Se sentó, pidió un café y comenzó a repasar sus emails. Tenía muchos de no haber mirado el buzón en todo el fin de semana. A ver si así esas tres horas se le hacían más cortas evitaba pensar en cierto rubito de ojos verdes y pecas por todas partes. Aunque eso último iba a ser bastante complicado.

 

                Jensen miraba a través de la ventanilla del taxi cómo poco a poco se iban acercando a la ciudad. Jared iba a su lado y aún seguía enfrascado en una conversación telefónica con su novia, que a la cuenta le había pedido que le contara cómo se lo había pasado el fin de semana. Cuando colgó, se quedó mirando a Jensen un poco extrañado.

                - ¿Seguro que estás bien? –Jared se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y luego se volvió hacia su amigo-. Te noto muy raro.

                Y lo estaba. Necesitaba aclararse, saber lo que quería y lo que no y mucho se temía que para ello iba a tener que contarle lo que había pasado. En pocas palabras le explicó lo sucedido, procurando mantener el tono muy bajo para que el taxista no les oyera. Conforme escuchaba a su amigo, Jared abría más la boca, porque él no se había dado cuenta de nada y todo eso le pilló desprevenido. A ver, sabía que su amigo era gay, pero no tenía ni idea de que Misha también lo fuera, de hecho no había sospechado nada en ningún momento.

                - ¿Dónde coño estaba yo metido para no darme de cuenta de eso? –Jared no salía de su asombro.

                - Ermm… borracho. Bueno, más bien durmiendo la mona. Ambas veces.

                - Tío, tengo que beber menos –Jared se pasó una mano por la cara y luego miró a Jensen-. Mira, si sientes algo por ese tío, adelante.

                - ¡Es que no sé lo que siento! –Jensen se arrepintió de haber levantado la voz cuando vio que el taxista lo miraba con cara rara por el espejo retrovisor. Luego bajó el tono-. Apenas han sido tres días con él.

                - En los cuales te lo has tirado dos veces –añadió Jared por lo bajo-. Jensen, no te estoy diciendo que os caséis y que adoptéis una niña chinita. Te estoy diciendo que le conozcas como persona. Punto. Si os gustáis, genial. Si no, pues siempre te quedarán los buenos momentos.

                Jensen tuvo que darle la razón. Estaba cansado de comerse el coco, de pensar más de la cuenta y de darle a todo mil vueltas. Sí, su amigo estaba en lo cierto; tenía que intentarlo al menos antes de decir que no.

                Cuando llegaron cinco minutos más tarde a su destino, Jared se bajó del taxi, pero Jensen no.

                - Al aeropuerto por favor –Jensen le pagó al taxista por el trayecto y le dio varios pavos más para indicarle que iba en serio. Luego bajó la ventanilla cuando vio que Jared le sonreía desde el otro lado-. No sé lo que voy a hacer, Jared, pero voy a intentarlo.

                - Me alegro, tío –Jared dio una palmada en el techo del coche indicando al taxista que podía marcharse. Lo despidió con la mano y se quedó en la acera viendo cómo desaparecía entre el tráfico.

 

                Jensen se estaba poniendo nervioso. No hacía más que mirar el reloj. Iba a llegar a lo justo y pensar que Misha se podía marchar le ponía tremendamente nervioso. Intentando evitar que se montara en ese avión, cogió el móvil y marcó su teléfono. Éste tardó varios toques en responder.

                - ¿Jensen? –Misha había reconocido el número-. ¿Va todo bien?

                Jensen decidió ir directo al grano.

                - Misha, escúchame. Voy de nuevo hacia el aeropuerto. Apenas me quedan cinco minutos para llegar. Por favor no te montes en el avión hasta que yo haya llegado. ¿Me oyes?

                Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio demasiado prolongado y Jensen pensó que se había cortado.

                - ¿Misha?

                - Ya me he subido al avión, Jensen. ¿Necesitabas algo?

                Jensen se quedó sin habla. Le hubiera gustado decirle que sí, que lo que necesitaba era que se quedara ahí porque quería pasar más tiempo con él, conocerle y… bueno, ya no sabía qué más porque de pronto todo lo que había soñado e imaginado se había venido abajo.

                - Esto va a despegar, Jensen y tengo que apagar el teléfono. Te llamo cuando llegue a Boston, ¿vale?

                Jensen murmuró un lacónico _sí_ y colgó el teléfono. En ese mismo momento el taxi llegó a la terminal ocho del aeropuerto, justo donde salían los vuelos destino al este de los Estados Unidos. Un sonido ensordecedor llegó por encima de ellos. Un avión azul con la cola roja despegaba por encima de ellos y Jensen supo que Misha iba en ese avión. Esos colores eran los de la compañía que volaba hacia Boston. Se había dado cuenta cuando lo recogieron en el aeropuerto dos días atrás. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el taxímetro que seguía corriendo. El taxista lo miró con cara de pez.

                - ¿Lo dejo aquí o lo llevo a alguna otra parte?

                - A casa, por favor.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza porque no sabía de dónde habían venido esas palabras. De pronto la puerta de su lado se abrió y Misha entró por ella. Metió la bolsa de deporte a trompicones y cerró tras él.

                - ¿Qué diablos…? –Jensen no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque lo último que se hubiera esperado era que Misha se le colara en el taxi cuando ya tenía medio asumido que iba rumbo a Boston.

                - Me llamaste cuando estaba subiendo al avión. Me di media vuelta y me bajé.

                - Pero me dijiste… -Jensen no pudo terminar de hablar porque Misha lo interrumpió.

                - Te engañé. Quería darte una sorpresa.

                Jensen no sabía si matarle o comérselo a besos. Decididamente empezó por lo segundo, porque se abalanzó sobre sus labios y comenzó a besarlo urgentemente.

                El taxista puso rumbo de vuelta a donde había venido poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor.

                - ¿Puedes venirte así sin más? –Jensen murmuró contra los labios las dudas que tenía. No quería dejar de besarle, pero tampoco quería que Misha se metiera en un lío por su culpa.

                - Me deben varios días de vacaciones –respondió sin darle importancia-. Puedo pasarlos aquí si quieres. Si me invitas a tu casa, claro.

                Jensen dejó de besarle y lo miró. ¿Qué si lo invitaba a su casa? En cuanto pisaran el umbral de la puerta, posiblemente Jensen no le dejara salir de ella en varios días.

                No hizo falta que le contestara con palabras; Misha supo por la respuesta de su cuerpo cuáles eran las intenciones de Jensen, y estaba deseoso de llevarlas a la práctica. Todas y cada una de ellas.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
